Inside Hogwarts
by Twilight's-Mystery
Summary: yes..I've been bitten by the Humor bug..*shrugs*..R/R..it'd be nice lol..Flames will be used in the campfire we're having tonight..


Inside Hogwarts  
  
By: Ms. Prongs (^_^)  
  
Chapter 1: Quotes from the Maraunders 2 (and friends)  
  
Disclaimer: There..I've snapped..I own this funky idea, even if it IS really stupid, I don't own harry Potter, But I own Lilian Deshandra and Serena McKay. (oh! and the quotes belong to those who originally came up with them..I'm just borrowing them.)  
  
Authors Notes: All this from reading Cynical Quotes, and listening to "Get a clue.." lol. Let's see what I can come up with hey? I know this is lame..but hey, it'll be funny, if I can make it..not really a fic..just..like somebody listening in on conversations or insults.. lol  
  
Now..onto the insanity.  
  
*****  
  
Sirius: "If you ask me, anything worth fighting for is worth fighting dirty for!" *Triumphant smile*  
  
Arabella: "Well nobody asked you did they?"  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius: "Remus, Li, Bella..I have something to say." *all grumble and try to move to the door* "I have seen the truth, and it makes absolutely no sense!"  
  
Remus shaking his head: "Another briliant thought from Sirius Black"  
  
Li: "That's briliant?"  
  
~*~  
  
Arabella: "If you can smile when things go wrong, you have someone in mind to blame..Sirius" *says glaring at him*  
  
Sirius: "What? why are you looking at me! Snape really DID do it!"  
  
Arabella: *snorts*  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius walks in and sits down in one of the armchairs in Remus's office: " Not one shred of evidence supports the notion that life is 'serious'"  
  
Remus raises an eyebrow from his spot while reading: "You like that quote merely because it has your name in it."  
  
Sirius looking affronted: "No! I like it cause it's true."  
  
Remus: "Whatever Sirius.."  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius: "Remus..you know what?"  
  
Remus: "Regretting this almost immediately..what?"  
  
Sirius smiles cheerily: "You realize the more you run over a dead cat the flatter it gets?"  
  
Remus: "I knew I'd regret answering you."  
  
~*~  
  
Remus: "There is always one more imbecile than you counted on." *mutters watching Snape walk by reading a scroll*  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius: "Remus?"  
  
Remus: "What?"  
  
Sirius: "Does fuzzy logic tickle?"  
  
Remus glares at him and walks out  
  
Sirius: "What!? it was an serious question!!"  
  
Remus out of the room: "And you're a serious idiot!"  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius during a really strange moment: "Alright, who stopped the payment on my reality check?"  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius mocking fudge evily: "I have seen the evidence, and I want DIFFERENT evidence!..bloody git."  
  
~*~  
  
Li to Severus: "You know Severus, you show the sensitivity of a medievil dentist."  
  
Severus: "If that's the case would you like a root canal?"  
  
Li: "From you? I'd rather take a Divination Final.."  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius w/ Fuzzy Logic: "Doesn't expecting the unexpected make the unexpected become expected?"  
  
Remus still reading: "Do you even know what you just said?"  
  
Sirius: "Nope."  
  
~*~  
  
Li and Sirius  
  
"Sirius!! ooh you are a complete idiot!!"  
  
"I am NOT a complete idiot...several parts are missing." *smirks*  
  
"Hopeless.."  
  
~*~  
  
A quiet conversation between Remus and Sirius in a meeting with Snape:  
  
"Gee what a terrific time..later on we'll get some fluid and enbalm eachother, what do you say Padfoot?"  
  
"Can't we just enbalm him now and get it over with?"  
  
~*~  
  
A Sirius and Remus moment:  
  
"Britain is the only country in the world where the food is more dangerous than the s--" *thud*  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Finish that sentence and you'll regret it!"  
  
"Touchy touchy moony...is it that time of the month?" *Says sarcastically only to recieve a book to the head in response* "Yeah that's cute."  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius, during his first day as a free man: "I wonder what this does..."  
  
~*~  
  
Li making fun of Remus: "I think therefore I'm single." *ducks behind the arm chair  
  
~*~  
  
Li muttering to Arabella while Sirius and Remus talk to harry and Ron: "He knows so little..but he knows it fluently." *casts a look to Sirius and laughs*  
  
~*~  
  
Li: "Personally I like my men Pregnant, barefoot and in the kitchen"  
  
Arabella: "Every womans dream."  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius: "Hey! I may not be right, but I'm never wrong."  
  
Li and Arabella snort into their pumpkin juice.  
  
~*~  
  
Li yelling at Sirius after he made a really big mistake: "That's right..I'm Sirius black! I know noooooooooooooooooooooooothing!!"  
  
Sirius: "What's your point?" *wack* "Oww!"  
  
~*~  
  
***  
  
(Quotes from Sirius Remus Arabella and Li on Snape)  
  
Sirius: "Why, I'd say he'd make a lovely corpse"  
  
Remus: "Don't say that!"  
  
Sirius: "Why not?"  
  
Li: "You're insulting the dead..that's why."  
  
~*~  
  
Arabella *particularly upset*: "Ugh! don't get me started on Snape..his face is livid, gaunt his whole body, his breath is green with gall; his tongue drips poison and I hope he dies a horribly painful death!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius TO Snape: "Yeah? why odn't you get a hair cut Sevey!, you look like a Chrysanthemum"  
  
~*~  
  
Li: "Severus?"  
  
Arabella: " Gits got a brain full of feathers"  
  
Li: "And a heart of lead"  
  
Remus with a smirk: "Lovely fellow he sounds like."  
  
Sirius walks over: "Oh yes..charming sort"  
  
~*~  
  
Arabella: "The Bloody jerks clueless!"  
  
Remus: "Arabella..I wouldn't say Severus is clueless"  
  
Sirius: "Yeah..he's just differently clued"  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius: "He's 'Special', in that special sort of way"  
  
~*~  
  
(Regular Quotes)  
  
Remus looking at Sirius hanging upside down just outside from Defense against the Dark Arts Class: "And that folks, is why you don't let HIM get a hold of a Wild Faery..."  
  
Sirius: "Very funny..now help me here Remus, the bloods rushing to my head."  
  
Remus: "I think I'll leave you for now, all that action in your head may do you good.."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione struggle to hide laughter  
  
~*~  
  
A fight between Li and Sirius in Remus's Office (Harry, Serena, Ron and Hermione watching..along with Remus and Arabella)  
  
"Li, come on it was an accident!"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"It was!"  
  
"I said fine"  
  
"You don't mean fine"  
  
"You're right..I don't..you mind-no nevermind, just..go away"  
  
"Li come on!"  
  
"No! You're being a prat, if I wanted you to fight my battles for me I would have asked you."  
  
"Li"  
  
"No"  
  
"Come on"  
  
"No, I'm not coming on, get out of my face Black before I mess yours up!"  
  
"Li."  
  
"Leave. me. ALONE!"  
  
"I'm sorry.."  
  
She stops and looks at him breathless.  
  
Remus leans over to Ron and Harry. "Remember that boys..if you want the last word with a woman..apologize"  
  
*****  
  
Hmm, that's one installment down, what next? should it be the kids, anybody, you want more marauders? should I go for..a past one? it's up to you guys..  
  
Lol.. you have any quotes or conversations you'd like to see up? tell me about it  
  
Ms. Prongs.. 


End file.
